Unpredicted
by xSilverTeardropx3
Summary: The unpredicted daughter of Zeus and the son of Helios rise together as they go on a quest with the great heroes of Camp Halfblood. FLUFF WITH THALICO AND PERCABETH
1. Did it really have to?

Unpredicted

Chapter One  
>~"Why does this happen to me..."~<p>

"Kallisto dear! It's school time!"

My mother's sweet voice called out to me. I groaned, feeling groggy and sleepy.

"Just a minute!"  
>I shouted, grabbing my blue hairbrush to brush my silky black hair. My reflection stared at my appearance, making sure I looked perfect. I stared into my brilliant, electric blue eyes as if we were in a staring contest, battling with myself if I should put on makeup. <em>Nah! <em>I thought and threw a light green sweatshirt over my light blue t-shirt with "GO Bulls GO!" and a black bull snorting. "2010-2011." I slipped into some comfortable black skinny jeans.

"KALLISTO!"

My mom hollered, less sweet now.

"I'm coming mom!"

With my black and green checkerboard backpack that seemed to be bursting from the seams, I trotted down the stairs.

"Bye 'Listo!"

She called out, blowing kisses. I blushed embarrassed but saluted her with two fingers and pedaled down to school on my blue bike.

"LISTY!"

I heard a shout and turned around to smack into someone. As I said intelligently,  
>"BWAGH!"<p>

Strong hands lifted me up by the shoulders. I looked up to see a smiling face. He had curly, messy light brown hair and bright, ocean blue eyes. He had a sharp nose and a soft tan. "H-hey.."

I stuttered idiotically. He laughed softly.  
>"I am Hektor, you?"<p>

He asked in a polite, husky voice. I smiled dreamily.

"I'm Kallisto..."

The floor seemed to spin and I felt dizzy. Of course, I crashed down into the floor like I was drunk. When I looked up into that intelligent, handsome face, I thought.  
><em>Why does this happen to me?<em>


	2. I get cla—

Unpredicted

Chapter Two  
>~"What just happened..."~<p>

"Kallisto?"

A familiar husky voice cooed in my ear.

"Wha—?"  
>My eyes flickered open. And guess who I saw?<br>"You!"

I shouted, jumping up.

"You is actually Hektor... You forgot already!"

He exclaimed, mocking hurt. I rolled my eyes and looked around, vision still blurry. He took my shoulders and lay

me back down.

"You are in the nurses office. Luckily, you only got a few scratches and scrapes."

I looked to the side to see my friend huddled up in the corner. She had dark chocolate brown hair with bright green eyes and freckles splashed across her face like constellations.  
>"Allie?"<br>I asked. "Is that you?"

My voice a bit slurred. Allie grinned from ear to ear and walked over.

"Yeah?"

She asked in a sweet voice.  
>"You were the one that called me, didn't you?"<p>

Allie's face turned red as a beet.  
>"Of course 'Listy."<p>

She smiled sheepishly, laughing somewhat but...  
>"Oh god!"<p>

I looked up at the clock to see it was 11:40, almost lunch. "NO!"

Groaning, looking at the stack of papers and books next to my hammock. Yes, when you got injured you swung in a hammock.

"It's okay, it could've been worse, right?"

Hektor put in, shrugging.  
>"I guess..."<br>A grudging Kallisto replied.  
>"C'mon, lunch today is chicken wrap with cheese and corn!"<p>

Added Allie. I raced out of the door into the empty hallway.  
>"Let's get lunch!"<p>

I called out as a wave of students began to flow out as the bell rang on and on. We ran towards lunch and grabbed the chicken wraps, which I munched down on hungrily. Hektor laughed softly. "Shu' 'p!"  
>My mouth mumbled through a mouthful of food.<p>

Hektor flung his hands up.

"I was just... commenting on your eating!"

This time, Allie laughed but her smile faded. The idiot jocks, Bruce and his 'crew' strutted past us. When they saw Hektor,

They began to crack jokes.

"Looks like Hektor found some love..."

"Going on the girl side eh? Hek'?"

"Now you betraying you body parts? Need help cutting it off?"

Hektor's red face now turned a shade of purple.  
>"SHUT UP!"<p>

He shouted, banging his fists on the table standing up.

"Oooh, need your mama to defend you?"

Bruce stepped forward. Everyone seemed to close in on the fight. Hektor was so mad, you could almost see smoke

billowing out his ears.

"Fuck you."

He said calmly, glaring at him. My eyes widened in shock at his

foul language.

"Do you really wanna go there, huh?"  
>Everyone was now pressing against them chanting.<br>"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Bruce smiled at the big crowd as if he were surrounded by millions of fan girls.

"Gladly."

He said softly, punching randomly at Hektor. A blow caught his jaw and his usual blue eyes turned a shade of cruel silver. A fire seemed to be dancing in his eyes and suddenly, the electrical cords seemed to snake slowly around the crowd and pressed onto Bruce's sweaty ankles. Hektor punched him in the nose, causing it to get bloody and tripped on the cords. They snaked around him and eventually, he got so sweaty that electricity passed into his body.

"Yow!"

Small sparks spurted from his body and Hektor grabbed Allie's and my hand. He raced us to the field and let us scamper into the trees. Hektor jumped up and smiled at us faintly.

"Did you really—?"

I began nervously.

"No."

I let out a breathe of relief.  
>"You did."<p>

Suddenly, the clean air seemed to suffocate me.

"Wh-what?"

I shouted in shock.

"We have to get you to camp, before it is to late!"

Allie stared at something above my head.

"What Allie?"

I asked briskly. With a shaky finger, she pointed at the glowing lightning bolt above my head...


	3. You're lying right?

Unpredicted

Chapter Three  
>~<em>"You're lying, right?..."<em>~

I stared at the sign above my head in awe until it disappeared and faded into mist.

"We got to—"  
>Suddenly, a bold, fire red hammer glowed above Allie's head.<br>Hektor silently cursed.  
>"Who is the satyr here!"<p>

Suddenly, Ernie Peekingson trotted towards us. _Wait, satyr? _The thought raced through my mind. I thought hard of what we learned in school. _Oh..._ I remembered the half goat creatures. _WHAT! No..._ I thought but then, I saw tiny horns poking out his curly hair.  
>"I heard about Kallisto's 'magic' trick. We got to get her to camp—"<p>

"So THERE you are! Why weren't you keeping good hands on them?"

Ernie seemed to shrink a little but froze. He kicked off his Vans shoes to expose shiny hooves. Everyone was off the field since the bell rung ages ago but a rustling sound and blood red eyes full of malice glared at us.  
>"Hell hound... RUN!"<p>

Suddenly, a huge black wolf with glinting sharp fangs streaked out and galloped towards Ernie.

"Run..."  
>He whispered.<br>"Ernie? Where were you—"  
>I began but then the hell hound pounced on top of him.<p>

"I'll hold him off—"  
>But he never finished that sentence as Hektor stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled a long, high pitched howl. Three graceful white horses with glossy, feathery wings that shone in the sun.<br>"Come ON!"  
>Hektor grabbed Allie and I by the elbows and threw us onto the humungous horse.<br>"Hi yah!"  
>He growled, grabbing the horse's mane.<br>It let out a loud neigh before rising into the air, flapping it's wings silently. The blood red eyes shone with hunger as he began to race over to me.  
>"Ernie!"<br>I called out with my head spinning and tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I watched helplessly as the hell hound gave a blow to him on the side to the head.  
>"He'll be fine... hopefully."<br>Hektor said.

Suddenly, it leaped up and bit down hard on my leg, pushing me off the horse. I groaned in pain and clubbed it in the head with my fist. It let go for a second but just pinned me down.  
>"HELP!"<br>I shrieked.  
>Ernie rushed over and tackled the beast with livid eyes.<br>"Kallisto!"

Hektor said with eyes filled with fear.

He ran over and threw a coin down on the ground. Suddenly, the coin glowed gold and in a flash of light, it disappeared, now a celestial silver sword in his hand.  
>"COME GET ME!"<p>

He taunted the beast.

The blood red eyes met Hektor's gloating ones and leaped on top of it but he easily slit its throat with his sword. It froze and collapsed in a cloud of dust.  
>"Let's go!"<p>

Another Pegasus arrived as Ernie clambered over, leaping on top of it's back.

"What is this madness?"  
>I shrieked.<br>"You are a demigod of Zeus."  
>He quickly said.<p>

"You're lying... right?"

I asked but his fingers pressed to the side of my neck, knocking me out cold.


End file.
